


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie and Brody succumb to lust again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Natalie still can’t look at Brody without remembering her hands on his skin, his mouth on her neck, his crisp white pants falling to the ground… But she has to look at him. She has to pretend like things are normal, that the baby she’s carrying is John’s, that she never fucked her sister’s fiancé.

She bumps into him in the hall of her mother’s house (Jessica’s house, his house). They collide softly, but Natalie remembers banging against the wall, the bruises she found all over her body the morning after.

“We need to talk,” she says, and pulls him by the wrist, into one of the guest rooms. Closes the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” Brody asks.

Natalie opens her mouth to complain about Marty or to say something about John or Jessica. But no words come out. Instead, as if her body is disconnected from her brain, her hand reaches out, strokes his chest. His muscles are hard and familiar underneath his t-shirt.

“What are you doing? Natalie, we can’t do this again…”

She stops his protests with a kiss. This is the stupidest thing she’s ever done, and she’s done a hell of a lot of stupid things, but his lips are warm and his mouth opens to her, and he’s doesn’t say no again. His hands are unbuttoning her blouse as his tongue meets hers. He tastes forbidden, like a sin, like one more thing she will steal from her sister. Now is not the time to think of Jessica.

Natalie moans into Brody’s mouth. She shrugs off her shirt, and he breaks away from her lips. She thinks, here it comes, that he’s going to yell at her and accuse her of being a horrible lying tramp, but he kisses along her jawline and down her neck instead.

“Natalie,” he whispers against her collarbone. “I can’t stop.”

“Don’t stop,” she begs. “I don’t want you to.”

Then he’s sucking her nipple through the thick lace of her bra, and her breasts are so sensitive, full and heavy with pregnancy. She needs more, she’s so wet, so ready to abandon her principles and fuck him again. She pushes him away for a second. Natalie sees the caution flicker across Brody’s face, but before it can turn into regret, she pulls her skirt down. She can hear the deep intake of his breath as she reaches down, pulls her black panties off, and steps free of them. She unhooks her bra and stands before him, completely nude, her belly swollen softly with his child (or John’s).

His eyes run over her body as he undresses. Natalie is melting, amazed that her cunt isn’t actually dripping, as he takes off his boxers to reveal his thick cock jutting out, so hard, and oh God, he wants this as badly as she does. They aren’t drunk this time, but Natalie might as well be, so dizzy the lust has made her.

“Come here,” she whispers. Brody crosses the few feet to her. His hands run over her rounded stomach, down, between her thighs. His fingers find her clit.

“Oh my God,” Natalie moans.

“Shhh.” His voice is in her ear now, his body flush against her. “We have to be quiet. Secret.”

And the word “secret” is pleasure and pain. He guides her body over to the bed and starts to lay her down.

“No,” Natalie says, because she can’t look at him, not this time. She turns around, bends over, the flowered quilt in front of her face until she closes her eyes. He enters her, sliding in, excruciatingly slow. She smothers her cries in the bedding as he starts to find a rhythm. She loses herself to the sensation, forgets everything except his cock inside of her.

When it’s over, when her entire body is aching and she can feel his cum drying sticky down her thigh, she curls up on the bed and cries. Brody holds Natalie, stroking her hair, as she sobs silently over the mistakes she has made.


End file.
